


The Next Step

by JoSeeFeen



Category: South Park
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:07:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21778009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoSeeFeen/pseuds/JoSeeFeen
Summary: Bebe goes further into an awful mistake.
Relationships: none yet





	The Next Step

“ -It’s about guy.” OH TEA! Yes, this is what I live for, sorry sis, I know it’s bad, but it’s true.

“ OOK~! As long as it isn’t my man, I don’t care.” I cross my arms with a smug look. “ Just kidding, I do care, very much, WHO IS IT.” Pushing her to the edge ight seem mean, but she’ll just look at her feet until the end of time if I don’t.

“ His name starts with a K.” A K? Well, we have Kevin, another Kevin, Kyle, uh, Kevin.. Kevin…. God, why we have so many Kevin’s? We need to work on that.

“ We have about 1 bagazilion K’s in our school! Say it hun!” Like she’s going to say it, she’s a shy wittle baby when it comes to crushes.

“ Y-You can’t laugh Bebe! YOU JUST CAN’T!!!” WOAH, it must be real bad! Now I’m worried, it must be really, really, really bad! Maybe she fell for Kevin! But Red’s dating Kevin, UH OH.

“ I won’t, you know that! Actually, I might… I’ll try not to, but no promises!” I really am worried. If it was someone she knew wasn’t bad to have a crush on, she’d be fine. But the dude must be really bad.

“ Uhm, I’ll give you more hints!” Of course she will. “ His last name starts with an M!” Christ… Ugh, not Kyle, not Kevin Stoley, nobody else has their initials as KM other than…

“ OH MY FUCKING GOD WENDY, FOR REAL REAL?!?!” HOLY SHIT HOLY HOLY HOLY HOLY, I HOPE YOU KNOW, WHO THE HELL WENDY IS TALKING ABOUT RIGHT NOW.

“ Yes for real real! I dunno’ how, it’s against all my instinct, he’s grody I know!” OH MY GOD. I hafta’ calm down. Breathe in, and out-

“ Daaaamn, spicy!” Wendy nudges me, haha, I’m a comedic genius, I learned it from Wendy though. Wendy is really funny, she makes the best jokes. “ He’s a rat! But he does have a nice face-” Wendy nudges me off the stool, I fall on the floor. It didn’t hurt at all, but now she’s gonna’ get it! >:) 

“ Get over here!” I tackle Wendy, like she’s getting away with it! I fake punch her, slowly putting my fist against her cheeck, making PSH sounds, I am winning!

“ Ow! No, Bebe the Great, have mercy!!!!”

“ Never weakling!” I keep PSHHHHSHHH’ing her, until she turns her head and sticks out her tongue, closing her eyes.

“ I am dead! Woe is me!”


End file.
